Start of A New Friendship!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Continuation of "A New World where the Magic Begins!" So if you enjoyed that one, you'll enjoy this Episode Fanfic too!


Start of a New Friendship, The Circus is in Town!

Making their way back to Professor's Walt Disney Lab, Marc and Q along with their New Friend Ash and Pikachu, Of Course shortly after arriving in the Disney Region, Ash and Pikachu so far are really getting to know their New friends! As Marc says "So you've come from Pallet Town from the Kanto region, What is like in Kanto Ash?" As Q says "yeah ash how is it like in kanto is it hot or cold like the boonies that your rival Trip refers to it?" As Ash snarls "No it is Not the Boonies, But it's a great Home and It was the best start of my journey well soon me and my buddy Pikachu became well best friends till this day, Right Pikachu?" As Pikachu happily says "Pika Pi!" As They continued their way onwards to Walt Disney Lab, Suddenly, A random net shoots over above us and Marc jumps in front of Q and says "Watch out Q GFF!" As Marc protects Q and the Net covers and takes Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder into a weird looking contraption, As Ash not knowing what's going on with what is happening exclaimed "Pikachu! Whoa, Ok what's going on here, who's ever doing that, Let my Pikachu Go?" As then Ash and friends heard three people and Pokémon Laughing in a Huge Meowth Looking Air Balloon, As One of them said "Ha Looks like we get the last laugh Twerp!" As Marc and Q shocked and confused said "Ok enough laughing, I Don't who you think you are, but give that pokemon back, its not yours" As they say "Prepare for trouble and make it double, we protect the world from devastation, to unite our people within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team rocket blasting off at a speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, meowth that's right!" As Ash says angrily, "Team Rocket, You again, Of Course You Would follow me here to The Disney Region!" As Q asked "Who's Team Rocket Ash?" As Ash explained "Their a bunch of Low life Criminals who steal people's Pokemon for their own selfish desires and their own games!" As Marc added sarcastically "So I guess that means they're not very bright are they?" As Team Rocket answered "Hey that's not nice!" AS Q says "well that is truth you three bossos, Now enough Team Rocket, Return Ash's Pikachu or suffer the consequences!" As Marc looks at Q showing ready when you are, as they get their Disneyballs ready!

As Team Rocket says "Spoiled little twerps and Twerpetts, I'll make sure you two never speaked to us again! Go Seviper, Go Carnivine!" As Carnivine and Seviper come out ready to fight Marc and Q's Disneymon. As Q says "Ok so you want this the hard way, hehe so be it! Go Pluto!" As Marc says "Go Dumbo!" As they come out ready to battle, As Marc added "Dumbo this is going to be your first battle, so be careful ok?" As Dumbo nods in agreement. As Team Rocket answered "Little Brats take this, Seviper Poison sting, Carnivine Bullet seed. As Seviper and Carnivine fired their barrage of attacks at Dumbo and Pluto, As Q says "Pluto dodge it and Use Ember! As Marc Added "Dumbo Fly up high and use Air Cutter! As Pluto charges and uses ember which nails Seviper really hard and Dumbo's Air Cutter lands a super effective critical hit which knocks out Carnivine on Dumbo's first try! AS James is stunned, returns carnivine to its pokeball, and says "Jessie this Twerp was too strong, Meowth get this Air Balloon moving on the double! As Meowth says "I thought you never ask!" As Meowth pushes the button and The Air Balloon is moving farther away from Ash and Friends. As Pikachu screams out to Ash to save me please, As Ash said "Pikachu, Oh No! I'm coming buddy!" As Ash turns his hat around and runs as fast as a ponyta and jumps like a mankey onto Team Rocket's moving Air Balloon! As Q said "Ash be Careful!" As Q and Marc nod in agreement to help give Ash a hand!

As Marc and Q decides to distract Team Rocket with having Dumbo and Pluto aim their attacks at the Hot Air Balloon! In Which Q has Pluto Use Iron Tail and Marc had Dumbo use Play Rough as their Attacks land and Pops the Air Balloon as Team rocket screamed in fear, As being distracted, Ash Manages to free Pikachu from the cage by prying it open with his arms and Pikachu happily jumps into Ash's arms, As Ash is thankful Pikachu is ok! As their Balloon came crashing down, Ash and Pikachu jump off the Balloon together and land safely on the ground while Team Rocket's Balloon Crashes to the ground. Afterwards, Marc and Q made sure Ash and Pikachu were Ok and Team Rocket gets up all angry their balloon was destroyed and makes a last effort desperate attack on our heroes, Marc, Q and Ash all nod in agreement suggesting to Team Rocket "It's Blast off time" As Ash says "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Q says "Pluto use Roar!" Marc says "And Dumbo use Sonicboom!" As all their attacks combine into one and scores a direct hit and successfully blasted Team Rocket Off As they scream "Oh No, It's Looks Like Team Rocket is Blasting off again!"

As Ash, Marc and Q celebrated with their Disneymon and Pokemon Ace, As Q says "Awesome Pluto, we kicked bad guy booty!" As Pluto wags its tail happily as Q pets Pluto. As Marc said "Great Job Dumbo, you're definitely A world Class Battler, You took down Carnivine in one hit, that's impressive, I'm proud of you Dumbo!" As Dumbo blushes and Flies around all happily landing on Marc and Q's head. Ash holding Pikachu says "Glad you're Ok Buddy!" "Pika Pi" Says Pikachu. As the Sun begins to sunset, our heroes decide to get a move on and head towards the lab, in which eventually they finally reached Walt Disney Lab.

As Ash and Friends stepped inside the lab, A Little Blue Beetle gets very nervous and Sees Q as it hides behind a tall man with a trusting briefcase, and very nice and has a trusting look in his eye. As Ash said "Who are you?" As then Ash gets interrupted by Professor Walt Disney, explaining to Ash, Q and Marc that "Thank you all for coming, We have a special visitor today in the lab, this awesome colleague of mine is known as John Lasseter, he's well known for his studies of all the world's Bug type Pokemon and Disneymons. As John says "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" As Marc, Q and Ash say "Likewise for you Mr. Lasseter." As Ash asked "So Professor, why did you want us back here exactly!" as prof. walt Disney added; "this gentlemen is going to give you each bug type starter Disneymon!" As John says "Yep, that is precisely why I'm here, I'm entrusting each of you with very special Bug type Disneymons, I have studied and found over the years of my career. So First let me start off by giving the first choice to the lady of your group!" As John asks "So Ma'am What's your name?" as Q said "my name is q davila im from Oceanside it's a pleasure to meet you in person sir." As Mr. Lasseter took one quick look at the type of personality Q has with her Disneymon, and then Lasseter came to a conclusion. As John says "You're a very gifted trainer that loves all Pokemon and Disneymon of whom you meet, very well, I can entrust you with this blue beetle Disneymon, say hello his Name is Dim!" As Dim walks up slowly but surely and Shyly nudges as Q said "aww why hello there , dim , my name Q it's a pleasure to meet you." As John happy to see Q getting used to her new Bug type Dim, John Adds "Take good care of Dim, Q, I trust you to take care of him the rest of your journey!" As John hands Q Dim's Disneyball!

As John says "Well that settle it, Ok You there tall boy, step forward!" As Marc walks forward looking at Q saying "Um Ok!" As John then asks "What is your name?" As Marc Said "Hello Sir, My Name is Marc Padilla and My hometown is also from Oceanside, pleasure to meet you!" As John asks "So are you and Q a couple or what?" As Marc and Q blushed really Red at that comment and then Marc admits Yes, How could you tell?" As John jokingly says "It was obvious, anyhoo!" As John examines Marc's personality trait, John has come to a conclusion, "Ok you're more take charge and dominate the competition Right, So Go on take this hot headed fire type bug with you, He's known as Mr. Centipede!" As Mr. Centipede comes walking over with a cigar in its mouth, although apparently what appears to look like he had a chip on his shoulder. As Mr. Centipede walks up to Marc and Sees the burning passion in his eyes and Offers his hand to shake Marc's Hand. As Marc surprised says "Whoa hey there nice to meet you fella!" As Q says "Hmm interesting Fire type Marc BFF!" As Marc says "Thank you Q GFF!" As Q says "You're welcome Marc BFF!" As Marc and Q hugged and Kissed each other very smoothly with passion and comfort and support, As John added "Go On Make out love birds, but get a room first." As Marc and Q both blushed red to being embarrassed but then again not afraid to hide the truth.

As John then finally proceeds to Ash and Pikachu, As John asked "So you must be Ash from Pallet Town, So How do like being here in Disney Region?" As Ash answers really loudly "I Really love it!" but that loudness scares Q's Dim and Dim hides behind Q said "ash please not so loud you frightened Dim, As John adde in "I'm sorry Ash, Dim isn't quite comfortable with loud noise and being around humans." As ash says "Sorry I Understand, my bad!" As John says "No Worries, but for you Ash my boy, I have one bug type left with your name on it, so here it's yours, I give you the Ant Disneymon Flik! As Flik comes up being super friendly and shakes Ash's Hand. As Ash said "Look Pikachu! We made a new friend here in Disney Region, Pikachu this is Flik and Flik this is Pikachu!" As the two met and already becoming the best of friends.

As John Lasseter then goes and concludes "There, everyone now has their own Bug type Disneymon, Now I want you all to take good care of them, make many memories with them, and let me know from time to time how y'all are doing with them, As I would to stay and chat, but back at my office, I have to speak with the CEO of my company, so I must be going, it was great seeing you Walt, my awesome Colleague!" As walt Disney says "Thank You so much for everything John, we hope to see you again sometimes again soon, let me know about any upcoming projects, I'll help you soon!" As everyone waves goodbye as John Lasseter takes off on his Gogoat as he takes off over the hill of the sunset, AS then Walt Disney informs Ash that he is getting an official Disney Region starter Disneymon. As ash shocked said "Wait what? No One told about getting a starter?" As Ash looks at Marc and Q and they're like "Surprise!" As now the shocking revelation has been set, Ash is appeared to be given an opportunity to get his very first Disney Region Official Starter Disneymon, But Question remains which starter will he get? Stay Tuned Next Time in the World Of Disneymon.


End file.
